A wearer may be prescribed a positive or negative optical power correction. For presbyopic wearers, the value of the power correction is different for far-vision and near-vision, due to the difficulties of accommodation in near-vision. Ophthalmic lenses suitable for presbyopic wearers are multifocal lenses, the most suitable being progressive multifocal lenses.
The inventors have found that right-handed persons and left-handed persons behave quite differently when performing certain tasks, whether involving near-vision, intermediate-vision and/or far-vision. However, current lens designs do not include handedness as a design factor, whereas such factor impacts on wearer visual comfort.